


You're Pulling Me Close

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt trips while the Glee club is rehearsing at Rinky Dinks, someone catches him.</p><p>'Home' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pulling Me Close

You're Pulling Me Close 

 

Kurt reflected that the whole premise of a Glee rehearsal at Rinky Dinks had been suspect from the start; they hadn't been in the building five minutes before Puck and Santana had abandoned the karaoke area to strap on boots and take to the floor under the multi-coloured spotlights. When Mike and Matt had likewise fled from Rachel's caterwauling and joined them Mr Schue had given up all pretense of being a responsible faculty member and the whole club were soon laughing and joking as they skated circuits of on the polished floor.

However, despite naturally-exceptional balance recently honed by Cheerios practice, Kurt was experiencing significant difficulty with his skates. On several occasions already he had nearly fallen flat, only a frankly embarrassing amount of hand waving had kept him on his feet thus far, and he was fighting an urge to simply skate over and sit with Artie rather than risk humiliating himself. Only his pride kept him on the rink, if Flailing Finn the Frankenteen could skate without falling over then he certainly could.

Only seconds later he was cursing his foolish pride. One of his skates had caught a minor imperfection in the polished floor, and no amount of waving was going to ward off the hard surface approaching his face at terrifying speed and all but guaranteed to break his delicate nose. Instead, a firm hand clamped onto his arm and hauled him back upright, the momentum of his saviour spinning them both until they came to a halt, face to face, Kurt cradled in muscular arms and pressed against a warm, decidedly masculine chest.

Blushing, hesitant, Kurt stared straight ahead for long seconds, reluctant to look up and see the expression of disgust that was sure to be forming on the face of his rescuer. With the exception of Artie the male members of Glee were never comfortable touching Kurt, and he was sure the grab for his arm had been instinctive rather than deliberate. Realising that he probably looked like an idiot staring at the other boy's chest he risked a look up, and was dumbstruck as his eyes were caught by the warm dark chocolate pair belonging to his saviour. 

Matt Rutherford gazed back at Kurt, and the expression on his face was anything but disgusted; warm, concerned and mildly amused, but not disgusted. Kurt blushed harder when a slight smile tugged at the corners of Matt's full lips, and the dancing jock slowly released Kurt from his impromptu embrace, hands trailing up Kurt's shoulders to make sure the fashionable diva was completely steady on his skates. With an impish grin Matt leaned forward to plant a feather-light kiss on Kurt's lips, then he winked at the gleek, gave a very slight bow, and skated back over to Mike Chang with a quick wave for Kurt.

Kurt stood motionless for a long moment, fighting the urge to raise his hand to cover his lips, which seemed to be throbbing more than a light peck should justify. Allowing himself an affectionate look at Matt's back, Kurt turned and skated off the rink towards Artie's table. The handicapable boy was watching Kurt approach with a startled look on his face, eyes flicking to Matt then back to Kurt in an hilarious manner. Kurt settled himself onto one of the chairs with a smile of greeting, then turned his attention to the skaters, and to one skater in particular. 

Finn Hudson was so last season, Matt Rutherford was THE hottest trend of the moment, and Kurt Hummel was going to have him.


End file.
